


Welcome Back

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pink Panties, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Submission, mild crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones say thanks for the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As requested [on tumblr.](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/64703964445/hi-i-hope-youre-having-a-good-vacation-week-i-have-a)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Leonard was ready to wait outside until told to do otherwise, but Jim, apparently, like a great many things, doesn’t understand proper protocol. He barges right into the office, all the doors shutting behind him—the ground one, not the formal one, so the walls are grey-painted plaster instead of tinted glass. The Admiral looks up from his desk, his chair spinning slightly towards the door. 

The console blinks off, and a grin makes its way onto Pike’s face. “Boys. Your report isn’t due until tomorrow.” It’ll be the glass office then, high up in headquarters, and Jim will relay everything they found on their latest mission, glossing over the more reckless details. All the little ‘Jim’isms. The Enterprise is docked, and they’re supposed to have a day of rest. 

Jim doesn’t believe in rest, apparently. He strolls right up to the desk, between the two armchairs facing it, and he leans over to peck Pike’s cheek. “We couldn’t wait.” He’s all blue eyes and pink lips and irresistible glow, still done up in his handsome uniform. Leonard can never say no to that smile, and he can see Pike melt under it, too. 

“You didn’t damage my ship, did you?”

Jim shakes his head, and Leonard snorts, rolling his eyes. Pike glances at him, eyebrow raised, but Leonard doesn’t betray his captain. Just the usual wear and tare of James T. Kirk. Jim pulls his attention back, leaning so far over that he’s almost on tiptoes, practically purring, “Have I thanked you properly for giving it to me?” Leonard takes that as his cue to come closer, but he walks around the desk instead, stopping at Pike’s chair. 

Pike glances at him once and muses, “Define properly.”

Jim’s grin is broad. He pushes off the desk. It’s a deep mahogany, or at least, painted to look like it, laid out shining and clean with a built-in console on one side, two PADDs resting on the other. The wall behind him is lined with model ships and a large star chart, and there’re fake plants in the two far corners. It’s just a little working space, something to conduct more private work. This is along those lines. There’s no intercom here—no one could interrupt them except through a single beep of a message onto the console. 

Jim comes around the other side, and Leonard finds that grin a little contagious. He looks at the man that helped him through half the Academy and put him right on the flagship, and he says, “We missed you out there.”

“You had each other,” Pike points out. Jim gets closer to him than Leonard does—Jim has no control. He’s a flirt and too easy, and Leonard wants to push him back; they set this up, smooth and professional. But Jim looks like he could ruin that at any second—sink to his knees and unravel into something uncontrolled and needy. Some captain. Sometimes Leonard feels like he should be the one in the big chair, but then, he knows he doesn’t really want that. And he’s seen Jim in it, looking perfect. 

Jim always looks perfect. “It’s not the same with two,” he half-whines. Not enough for someone as touch-starved as Jim Kirk. He leans back against the desk—it seems to make his crotch bulge out. “But having _your_ ship is something.”

“You earned it,” Pike chuckles. 

“No, he didn’t,” Leonard snorts. Pike looks at him again, but Jim doesn’t protest. Leonard takes a step closer, both of them so near he can smell them, Jim sweaty from the stress of docking and Pike all deep cologne. Leonard’s voice gets lower as he explains, “Jim’s young. He’s immature, and he takes too many risks, and he doesn’t know half his shit. ...He really should thank us _properly_ for indulging him so much.” Jim lifts an eyebrow, like it’s a challenge. 

Pike’s the one that looks minutely surprised, more so when Jim says, “Bones, I agree.”

Pike moves to sit up, but Leonard puts a hand on his shoulder. He settles back down. His cane is leaning against the back wall. “We brought you back two presents,” Leonard tells him. “Just sit back and enjoy them.” Pike’s expression moves into something understanding, dark and hungry. 

He looks at Jim expectantly. Jim looks between his two masters. He waits for Leonard to grab him by the hair, and Leonard shoves him back from the desk, closer to Pike—close enough that their knees are touching. Approval is thick on Pike’s face: he’s all about discipline. 

When they were out there alone, it was Leonard’s job to put Jim in his place. Keep him well behaved. Hold him accountable. Jim hasn’t forgotten how to be a good boy, even if he’s bad most of the time. He’s still while Leonard sidles up behind him, sandwiched between Jim’s back and the desk, ass cutting into the blunt rim. This is how it should be—them all so closed that it raises the room’s general temperature. 

He wishes he could’ve wrapped Jim up properly in nothing but a bow, bound and maybe gagged, collared and brought in on a leash. But they came straight from the ship, and there’s just the little surprise that Leonard had the foresight to include. Jim’s gold tunic becomes an eyesore. Leonard’s arms reach around Jim’s middle, his chin hooking onto Jim’s shoulder, and he pushes his thumb under both the tunic and the black undershirt. Seeing the glimmer in Pike’s eye makes Leonard feel less like the dirty old man he is, or at least, not the oldest. He knows that Jim’s a treat, young and fresh. 

Jim says in his patent raunchy tone, “That ship gave me quite the workout.” Maybe he means the six-pack he’s going to show off.

“So he says,” Leonard grunts, nipping at Jim’s ear for the insolence. Jim mewls and leans into it. Leonard’s palm is flat against Jim’s stomach, and he slowly starts to hike both shirts up, sharing the view at a snail’s pace. Pike puts his elbow on one armrest, chin falling into his hand. 

“Are you going to show me the goods, or are you just going to be as bad a tease as this one?” Pike’s eyes focus on Leonard, chiding and full of amusement. Chastised, Leonard tries to stop his cheeks from turning pink. 

Out there, with his _chief medical officer_ tools and his shiny glass office and Jim’s fate in his hands, he sometimes forgets that he’s not the end of the totem pole. It’s not something he’s used to. Some relationships require adjustments. Leonard nods, his hand working faster. 

He pulls Jim’s shirt as high as it’ll go, bunched under Jim’s armpits, and Jim arches to puff his chest out. He reaches back to hold Leonard’s hair, using it as leverage to get a better angle. He could’ve been a model, if he could stand to stay on the ground long enough. Pike whistles, reaching out his free hand. 

He runs it over Jim’s tight six-pack, and Jim shivers. Leonard knows from experience that Pike’s hands are cold. Leonard’s are warm. His free hand is holding Jim’s waist in, but he lifts it to cover Jim’s eyes, reminding Jim who he belongs to. 

Jim half-moans, “How’d I do, _daddy_?” The last word comes out halfway between a child and a pornstar. It’s a sickening combination that Leonard, as a real father, only allows with Pike around. He’s got a lot of kinks, but that’s not one of them. 

Jim’s got a _lot_ of kinks, and sometimes he’s too pretty to not indulge. 

Pike always indulges that one, or maybe it’s just one of his own. Maybe he likes to pretend that he’s more than just Jim’s surrogate father, that he’s raised and earned this little treat. He murmurs a just-as-filthy, “You did very well, son.”

Leonard can feel Jim’s cheeks lift with the smile. He doesn’t let Jim’s eyes go.

He presses his teeth into Jim’s jaw line, threatening to bite, and he sighs, “I suppose that’s one point for you, but you’ve still been a naughty, naughty boy, commandeering daddy’s ship and playing at captain...”

“Is daddy going to spank me?” Jim sounds too hopeful for the part.

“Daddy’s getting old,” Pike answers. “I don’t know if I can wait through that, after how long I’ve already waited.”

“Not old,” Jim insists, the same way he does to Leonard. He’s too young to understand. Leonard pulls his hand away from Jim’s chest to slap him, right over the nipple, for punishment. Jim yelps, and Leonard keeps batting at the nipple until it begins to rise, and then he tugs on it, nails scraping close, playing rough. Jim whimpers; Leonard doesn’t stop. 

“It looks like you’ve been spanked enough in my absence,” Pike chuckles. He isn’t wrong.

One of Jim’s hands, limp at his sides, reaches back to squeeze Leonard’s hip, and Leonard growls in warning. “Big brother’s taken good care of me,” Jim croons. He’s a mockery of his former self like this. He has to be dragged kicking and screaming into sickbay for actual medical things, but Leonard _does_ take good care of him. Leonard always knows exactly what Jim needs. 

Right now, Jim needs to be treated like a toy and taken down a few notches before they head up and out there again. Leonard lets his eyes go just to have two hands to squeeze and touch him.

“Good. I like to know my boys are getting along. ...You’ll have to send me more pictures next time,” Pike adds. By pictures he means video; the hidden surveillance camera is twenty-four-seven all over both their quarters. It’s in Leonard’s sickbay office, too, but Leonard only lets it stay on during Jim’s ‘medical tests.’ Jim gets his prostate and gag reflex checked daily wherever possible. 

Lately, they’ve been working on patience and tolerance too, and Leonard wishes they’d found nipple clamps that wouldn’t show through the uniform by now. Some day.

For now, Pike kicks Jim in the shin, not hard enough to hurt a solid man like the captain. Jim yelps anyway. “You’re making me wait, boys...”

Leonard’s, “Sorry,” is gruff. Jim’s is honey-coated. 

Leonard pushes Jim’s arms up, and he takes both shirts right off Jim’s body, fast. Jim doesn’t shiver; he’s got Leonard’s chest against him for body heat. He slowly lowers his arms, and Leonard’s fingers trace the hem of his waistband. There’s a bit of gold fuzz that he strokes through, one fingertip dipping in. Pike’s staring at it, just as lecherously as Leonard is. Jim starts playing with the lesser-used nipple, and Leonard lets him. 

Leonard pulls his hands back to Jim’s sides, and he pushes the black fabric over Jim’s lightly tanned thighs. After that, Jim does the work, squirming out of them until they drop to the floor. 

Jim’s left almost bare, the only thing covering him right at his crotch, right where Pike wants to see. But the pink panties are a nice enough show in and of themselves, frilled around all the holes and sporting a white bow in front. Jim’s cock is a thick bulge against them. His balls are almost falling out. They almost look comical on him, mostly look hot-as-hell. Jim’s always toeing that line between perfectly masculine and irresistibly pretty.

This is the time to put him in his place. He’ll be Leonard’s little doll and Pike’s baby boy. Leonard has Jim’s profile in the corner of his eye; Jim’s looking desperate for approval. 

It doesn’t take long for a purely raunchy grin to spread its way across Pike’s lips. “Daddy likes.”

“So does big brother,” Leonard chuckles. It’s difficult to slip his hand into Jim’s panties with how tight they are, but he manages, and he grabs a hold of Jim’s shaft and drags it more upright, letting the tip peak out above the lace. Below, the base is tied with a single red ribbon—Jim knows he isn’t allowed to come when they get like this, not until he’s told. It’s obvious his cock is straining against that conviction; there’s a single bead of precum on the very pink head.

Leonard, feeling particularly cruel, rubs it into the slit with one thumb while he looks at Pike over Jim’s shoulder, ignoring all Jim’s moans. He can feel Jim’s taut ass against the tent in his own pants, and it takes considerable control not to hump into that. Leonard doesn’t ask ‘daddy’ for permission, but they both know whose show it now is. 

Pike reaches out one arm, and Jim comes alive. He brushes right out of Leonard’s arms. He takes the half-step left and climbs right into Pike’s lap, knees digging into the chair, legs spread to straddle Pike’s. Leonard stays leaning against the desk, enjoying the back view. The panties stretch across Jim’s cheeks and don’t quite make it all the way up to cover his crack. When he moves, his ass flexes, and it’s easy to see through the thin fabric.

The best part is the hole cut out of the underside, something Pike wouldn’t have been able to see from the front. It’s frayed around the edges and just big enough for a sizable cock, warn out from where Leonard’s repeatedly tried to fuck Jim through the panties. It shows a nice view of Jim’s crack, right behind the bulge of his balls. Jim still needs to tell Pike about the easy access. 

Instead, Jim’s swept away in the game, kissing his ‘daddy’ and nuzzling into ‘daddy’s’ neck. His hips start to rock of their own accord, not stopping when Pike grips them. He’s particularly good at lap dances, and it brings back some of Leonard’s favourite memories—getting as much in the captain’s chair before Jim inevitably rides his cock. There’s something extra fun about always seeing Jim the next morning, right in the last place he was so thoroughly debauched. They always share devious little looks that leave Spock confused as hell. It’s Pike’s turn to get in on that. 

Pike’s already got one hand running down the smooth line of Jim’s back, dipping inside the panties while Jim’s ass flexes with his movements. Pike’s hands slip expertly under, fingers cupping Jim so tightly that Leonard can see the excess ass flesh bulging between them even through the fabric. When Pike’s middle finger passes the hole, his grin increases. He asks Jim in a faux-scolding tone, “Have you been bad, son?”

Jim’s still rocking away, and he half-laughs, half-purrs, “I’m always bad, daddy.” He spares a glance over his shoulder though, adding in with an exaggerated pout, “This one’s big brother’s fault, though—he buys me clothes just to ruin them.”

Leonard, smirking, doesn’t deny it. He’s now massaging himself through his pants, staring fixedly at Jim’s swaying hips and Pike’s finger through the hole, rubbing away at Jim’s entrance. Spare lube starts to dribble around it—Leonard never lets him leave the house without precautionary preparation. With an ass like that, it’s a necessity. Who knows when he’ll be pushed to his knees and fucked out of his mind like he deserves...

Pike obviously clues into that. His middle finger pulls back and disappears between Jim’s cheeks, fast enough for Jim to gasp and arch. Leonard’s tempted to sink to his own knees for a better angle. All of Jim’s entrances are pretty, from his pink lips to his puckered hole to the slit of his cock. But Leonard doesn’t dare get any lower; if he’s too close, he knows he’ll be pulled in, and Pike will probably make him lick the seam where Pike’s cock will disappear into Jim’s greedy ass. Leonard will bow to Pike sometimes, when he wants a promotion or new equipment or just to show Jim’s not the only well-behaved son, but that’s not what today’s for. He put up with enough of Jim’s endearing/irritating bullshit on the last mission, and he’s going to stay on his feet and watch Jim get taken down. 

Pike’s finger only pistons in and out of Jim’s hole a few times, clearly testing the stretch. Leonard did a good job, always does, and he uses the right ‘medical’ tools for maximum results. Jim’s nice and ready. Jim croons in Pike’s ear, “Fuck me, daddy, please _fuck me_.” He rolls his hips just so: irresistible. 

“Needy little boy, aren’t you?” Pike chuckles. 

Jim nearly hisses, almost slipping out of character, “ _Your_ little boy, daddy.”

He’s rewarded with a kiss on the cheek and that lone finger slipping out. Jim stops swaying and lifts his hips up, pressing close to Pike’s body, hovering in place over the sizable bulge at Pike’s crotch. Leonard bites his own lip—he hasn’t been fucked good in a while. 

Jim gets fucked all the time. He was built for it. Leonard will content himself watching that, and he slips his hand into his own uniform pants while Jim helps unzip Pike’s fly. When Jim’s hands are batted away, they reach back to grab his ass, stretching his cheeks apart and pulling the panty-hole wider. This gives a better view of Jim’s twitching asshole, furrowed around the reddened edges and glistening with lube. Leonard licks his lips. He knows just what that tight ring feels like...

Pike’s cock is pulled out. Leonard’s a big man. He’s got a big cock. But he has to begrudgingly admit that Pike’s is maybe a couple centimeters bigger, and there isn’t room for it between Pike’s lap and Jim’s ass. He has to push it back, and the way it springs out into Leonard’s view forces Leonard to bite down a moan. Pike’s gripping his base and Jim’s trying to grind into it, only stopped by Pike’s arm around his waist. Pike’s fully hard. One advantage to being older is he’ll probably last a little longer, take more than Jim can. Pike presses his tip between Jim’s crack, sliding down to Jim’s hole, rubbing into it. It pops inside with an audible squelching sound, and Leonard’s head tilts back, groaning. 

“Nice and tight, just like I remember,” Pike hisses. He chuckles, “Ah, to be young again. Fucked on a daily basis and still tight like a virgin...”

“I do lots of exercises,” Jim mumbles. His head is thrown back, his hands migrating to Pike’s shoulders. Not to mention all the homework Leonard gives him. They’re fortunate to live in a time where medical science is advanced as much as it is. Leonard loves to put creams inside Jim that’ll tighten him up, stick thin metal rods in him and order him to clench, pop beads with a little bit of suction-like-surfaces inside and force him to keep them in all day. But mostly Jim was just built for this. He takes centimeter by centimeter of Pike’s massive cock and moans like he loves it, stretching wider and spasming around it. Pike’s a kind master. He grabs Jim’s ass and pulls it in, tilting it up to give Leonard a better view. Jim sighs, “I missed you, daddy.”

He already said that. He’s redundant, losing it. He’s an ingenious captain sometimes and a wanton wreck others. Pike grunts as he gets closer, closer, until he’s pushing Jim’s hips down, and Jim’s finally fully impaled. Pike takes a minute to breath, eyes rolling back as they adjust to the pressure and heat. 

Then he bucks his hips once, and Jim’s thrown up a few centimeters, squeaking and leaning to grip tighter to Pike’s uniform. He and Leonard are still fully dressed, Jim reduced to nothing between them. Pike digs his fingers into Jim’s waist and picks Jim up, and then he’s slamming inside, and Jim’s crying out. Leonard squeezes his cock, far beyond palming it. He’s stroking it up and down, and he pulls it half out of his pants, too hard for confines. Pike pounds into Jim one more time before growling, “Ride me, baby.”

“Mm, yes, daddy.” Leonard can hear the snicker in Jim’s voice. Riding cock is one of Jim’s many specialties. He lifts himself up and he drops all his weight down, and Pike leans back against his chair and _moans._

It’s all utopia from there. Even just watching, the show is enough to make Leonard want to explode. Jim bounces up and down on a monster cock with a flurry of breathy moans and pleading cries, mixed in the air with the slapping sound of skin on skin. His cheeks darken fast, pinker with the effort, burning around the hole and above the top of the panties, flexing through it and alternatively wrinkling and stretching the fabric. He rocks his hips as he goes, dancing like a true pro. If he ever fails at Starfleet, he could easily be a pornstar. He might have to be, just to get his daily fix of cock. What would he do without Leonard and Pike, the poor thing? Probably ruin his hole by shoving dildos and vibrators into it twenty-four seven...

The thought of Jim stretched out on his bunk, trying to stuff himself full makes Leonard impossibly harder. Jim doesn’t help. He’s working himself into a sweat with the force of his movements, and a single bead rolls down his spine, disappearing into the top of his crack. Leonard wants to lick it out. Leonard wants to shove Jim forward and shove into him, fuck him on two massive cocks. He knows from experience that that’ll only make Jim cry—they’re both too big—but he doesn’t care. Or maybe he could grab Jim’s hair and pull him down, hold his head to the side and force him to gag on Leonard’s dick—they could fuck him in tandem and spit roast him senseless, reduce him to a quivering ball of nerves wanting only to serve...

“Ah, I feel...” Pike starts, taking a minute to focus, Jim still going wild, “...feel bad, getting all of him...”

Leonard shakes his head, not that much in better shape. “I get him all the time...” And he _does_. But he still wants _more_. Pike still nods. 

Jim moans a steady mantra of, “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me so hard...” 

Pike obliges, his own thrust meeting Jim’s. Jim mewls in delight, and Pike doesn’t stop. The two of them meet in the middle, Pike slamming up into Jim’s tight channel over and over again and Jim trying to shove himself down, begging for more and leaning all over Pike. He tries to kiss Pike’s cheek, but his coordination is shot, and he surrenders when his hair is grabbed, when he’s yanked into a mouth-on-mouth. Leonard has to lean around to get a good look at the tongue action—Pike shoving into Jim’s quivering lips. Jim has such a fuckable face. His tongue is sucked on and his lips are bitten and his teeth are scraped and he just keeps himself lax, keeps giving in. He does know his place. He’s a captain, but Pike’s an _admiral_.

Pike doesn’t give in when Jim’s whimpering reaches critical, and he tries to plead between kisses, “Daddy, let me come, please let me come...”

“Shut up,” Pike hisses, and Jim whines but obeys. He’d fight more if he had the wherewithal to. He’s too busy being fucked out of his skull.

Pike must be getting close too, Leonard thinks, because there’s something about the way his fists grip Jim’s sides that seem to be hesitating. Jim would be exploding all over himself if he could, if he weren’t bound like a dog. Leonard’s holding up alright, but he’s just got his hand, and even with the best hands on the ship, that’s nothing compared to Jim’s ass. Leonard’s still staring at it when Pike abruptly pulls Jim off, cock toppling free. Jim cries out, and Leonard starts, hand pausing in surprise. 

Jim’s shoved to the floor like a ragdoll, and he cries out when his abused ass hits the tile. The back of his head bangs into Leonard’s legs, and Pike reaches down to grab his mussed blond hair, pulling him aside. Jim whines but goes. 

Pike gets out of his chair, unsteady without his cane, and he grabs Leonard’s arm. 

Leonard’s spun around like he weighs nothing, and he’s shoved against the desk, pushed down so his chest hits the faux-wood. Leonard grunts, shocked, tries to get up, but his back’s held down, and he knows enough not to buck an admiral off. 

Pike drapes over him the next minute, purring, “I think it’s time daddy’s other son got to see how much he’s loved, too.” Leonard shivers and bites his lip. It might not be his thing, but with Pike’s heavy cock grinding into his ass, anything could be. Leonard just nods. 

He’s glad he had the foresight to prepare himself too—it never hurts to be ready. 

This time there isn’t foreplay, aren’t any dances. Pike pulls Leonard’s pants right down his ass, and they hook underneath it, digging into his thighs and staying up. Leonard’s feet are still flat on the floor. He’s lost track of where Jim is. He can feel the spongy head of Pike’s cock rubbing between his cheeks, and he gets a chuckle at the lube it presses into. “Good boy,” Pike purrs. A rough, calloused hand strokes through the back of Leonard’s hair, something like petting him. Leonard makes a growling noise in the back of his throat. His cock’s pressed into the edge of the desk, and he doesn’t want to wait too long. 

He doesn’t have to. He’s shoved into even faster than Jim, and Leonard screams as soon as the tip’s inside. More and more slides into him, thicker than he remembered and smooth against his walls, stretching him wider than he’s been in a long time. His wrists are pulled out from underneath him and slammed against the table, and he’s still just screaming. It takes a few seconds for Pike’s balls to hit his cheeks, for that glorious cock to be all the way inside. Leonard shudders and grits his teeth, trying not to cry out any more than he is. Pike bites at the back of his neck, clearly in approval. Leonard doesn’t beg to be fucked like Jim did, but he thinks it. 

“Stop that,” Pike snaps. Leonard’s eyebrows knit together. It takes him a second to realize, looking over his shoulder, that Pike’s staring down where Jim must be. “Don’t you dare touch yourself until daddy’s done with your big brother.” Jim moans something like agreement. Leonard tries to get up to look, but he’s shoved back down again. 

Then he’s fucked hard and rough, rougher than Pike ever is with Jim, almost all the way out and all the way in at untidy angles, forceful and commanding. Pike’s back to a steady, fast pace in no time, sometimes hitting Leonard’s prostate and sometimes missing it, either way stretching him out and making him want to squirm. His hands are fists against the hard surface. Pike leans against him and moans, and Leonard tries to feel proud of that. They’re both close already. Jim’s groans are thick in the air. The way Pike slams Leonard’s hips into the desk is borderline painful. He wouldn’t stop it for the world. 

It doesn’t take long like this, not after what they’ve both already been through. Leonard tries to last, tries to keep up, but he’s a tool for his master and he knows it. His forehead presses into the desk and his nipples are rubbed raw through his shirt, hardening under pleasure. His ass is pounded raw, his legs straining to hold him up. Pike fucks him over and over relentlessly. It’s like all that time apart, that time without, has mounted up, and it’s turned Pike into some sort of fucking machine, some sort of feral monster. Leonard’s ass needed a good pounding. He didn’t think it did, but _fuck_ , he was wrong. He’s used raw. He doesn’t bother to clench or spasm or try to pleasure the man taking him; he does what he can to breathe and ride it out. 

And then he’s coming, ashamed that he’s first, shooting out along the desk, nothing even touching his cock other than the hard surface and his own stomach. He can feel his ass convulsing around the mammoth dick still fucking him. Pike groans at the stimulation. Pike sounds like he’s about to finish, and Leonard’s neck is bitten into hard, bad enough that he’ll have teeth marks, that he’ll have to heal himself. His eyes might be rolling back into his head. His knees are weak. His head peaks and comes down slowly, his own panting clogging up his ears. 

A second later, he’s filled with a sudden stream of hot cum, and he moans worse than Jim. Pike still fucks him, still ruts into him, grinding it all out. Leonard’s ass feels sore already. It’s like he’s been spanked. He lets himself be plugged up.

Pike takes a few minutes to finish, and even then, he gives Leonard a few extra thrusts for good measure. Leonard gasps and takes it. When Pike does pull out, he takes a stream of cum with him. Leonard can feel it dribbling down his thighs. 

Leonard lifts up on his elbows a bit after, still breathing heavily and minutely trembling. 

Jim’s moan brings him back to reality, and he hears Pike settle back into his chair. Leonard pushes the rest of the way up, his legs suddenly unsteady. 

Something slick and wet presses into his gaping hole, and he startles for a second before realizing what it is. Jim’s tongue pushes as far into Leonard’s ass as it can go, nose digging into his crack. Leonard glances over his shoulder, though the angle’s awkward. Jim’s eyes are closed and his cheeks are red, and he’s lapping up all the cum in Leonard’s ass like it’s all he ever wanted. 

It feels too good. Makes Leonard shiver. Jim’s got a talented tongue, and Leonard’s brim is already over-stimulated. He’s too old to get hard again immediately. Part of him wants to shove Jim away, but he lets Jim finish. Lets himself be cleaned up. He doesn’t want to walk around with cum inside him and all over his underwear, anyway. ...That’s what Jim’s supposed to do, not him. 

Jim’ll have to lick Leonard’s cum off the desk too, because it can’t stay there, and Leonard’s not going to do it. He makes a choking sort of noise when Jim pulls back, finished. Now he’s even wetter, and it takes him a second to pull his pants and underwear up. 

He slowly turns around, leaning against a different part of the desk to avoid his own stain. Pike’s leaning back in his chair, legs spread, panting hard. Jim’s on the floor, squirming and looking desperate to come. 

Pike doesn’t seem interested in letting him. Pike’s a kind man, but every admiral has a hard streak. Jim can take it. Jim crawls between Pike’s legs and leans his head against Pike’s thigh. 

Pike sighs, “I missed my boys.”

Leonard doesn’t answer. He’s glancing around the floor. 

He finds Jim’s golden shirt and reaches for it, and then he’s using it to wipe off Pike’s desk, figuring Jim’s had enough for today. Jim catches the movement and makes a noise of protest, but Pike’s laugh cuts him off. Leonard tosses it aside again when he’s finished, and he kneels down to give Jim a kiss, as debauched as Jim’s mouth is. It tastes stale and sticky and a little salty, and Leonard tries not to think of where it’s been. It’s still warm, still _Jim_ , and Jim leans happily into him. 

Jim turns even happier when Leonard reaches into the panties to tug off Jim’s cockring, and Jim explodes instantly, Leonard not pulling out fast enough to miss the spray. Leonard half expects Pike to scold him, but that doesn’t happen. Jim writhes in Leonard’s arms and moans his release, and then he’s lying back again with a spent, hazy, contented sort of look on his face. Leonard can’t help but fondly pet his head. 

Pike’s computer makes a beeping noise. He ignores it. 

“Okay.” His breath is as laboured as them, his speech taking a moment. “You boys... you should get cleaned up. You know where the bathroom is. ...Dinner at my place?”

“Can I be on the menu?” Jim sighs, all youthful ridiculousness. Leonard snorts. Pike grins but doesn’t indulge him. 

“Eight o’clock. I still have some work today.”

Leonard nods, but mutters, “Give us a sec’.”

Pike looks like he’d give them all day.

“Thanks for bringing my ship home.”


End file.
